Total Pokemon Drama Island
by VenusVioletSmith
Summary: AN island in which 36 pokemon compete to earn 1,000,000 poke hosted by Mew, Victini and mewtwo
1. Chapter 5

Total Pokemon Drama Island

Chapter One

A pink feline pokemon was floating above on a dock "Hey Mewtwo can we start yet, whaddya mean we started half an hour ago, why the hell didn't you tell me, idiot, anyways Hello my name is Mew and I am your hostess for Total Pokemon Drama Island along with my co-host Victini, say hi Victini" Mew smiled, "Hello world and along with us is our chef and co-co-host Mewtwo", the cream coloured fox replied Mewtwo just grumbled at the thought of cooking for the campers with a scowl on his face.

"Look I see the first of our many victims approaching", Mew said and sure enough a boat was approaching, as it reached the docks not one not two but three contestants walked of, one was a blue fish with no arms who seemed to be talking to a metallic automatic wheel-barrow with robotic arms and a steel girl with a giant mouth at the back of her head. "Welcome Clem, Larry and I'm guessing you in the wheel-barrow must be Ted", Mew told the Mawile, Wooper and Diglett. Clem the Mawile just waved and went to stand on the side Ted just said hi and waited for Larry. "Hi Mew I'm Larry and I can't wait to make some new friends and wowww this island is so big" The Wooper smiled."Why thank you Larry", Mew answered Larry and Ted went to stand on the side next to Clem. Another boat was approaching the docks this time one camper walked oh she was a purple balloon with two string like hands and a determined expression on her face, She floated of and stopped in front of Mewtwo, Mew and Victini, "The names Tanya and I'm here to win no friends or alliance bullshit", the balloon stated. "Bet you she won't last more than a week", Victini whispered to Mewtwo who snickered "I'm standing right here you know" Tanya glared "Make that a Day", Mewtwo replied "Whatever" Tanya sighed, annoyed, as she went to stand next to a tree and immediately started glaring at Larry and Ted who were talking animatedly while Clem just nodded along, "Its wimps like these who make it far where as people like me do all the work, I'm gonna make sure those two losers don't make it far if they're not up to the mark the mawile she looks strong enough to hold her own," Tanya whispered to herself as another camper approached.

"Anyways moving on here we have our next victim, yes I said victim cause I don't give a damn about trying to hide my intentions from our readers and our author is very tire- "Fourth WALL" –Shut up Egridos", Mewtwo shouted.

As the boat stopped a Graveller walked off, "Hello Rush how was the trip," Mew asked politely as if she actually seemed interested. "Oh it was good a bit long but otherwise good." Rush answered "I can't wait to get started though hopefully I'll be able to show off all my skills and not get eliminated early," he stated as he walked towards Tanya but she floated away giving him annoyed look so instead he started talking to Larry, Ted and Clem. "Hey I'm Rush," Rush smiled, "Hi Rush I'm Larry this is my best friend Ted and This is my best girl friend Clem even though we just met do you wanna be friends with me too?" Larry smiled innocently "Larry calm down he just got here," Clem sighed, "No its fine, sure thing little guy." Rush replied. "Hey guys I think the next competitor is here" Ted called to them. "Ugh these loser thinking they're making 'friends' when they're just going to end up betraying the, losers like these guys need to be taken out early and that's my job," Tanya glared at them. "Hey just because you don't have friends doesn't mean other people don't deserve happiness" a Glaceon from the docks called out as he walked onto the docks "Hi the name's Jack and my goal in life is to make everyone happy even those who are a bit uhhh tiresome." "Well maybe you can just focus on the ones who deserve first it now go stand by the others," Mewtwo said not unkindly but wisely. "Yeah maybe that's how I'll start" The Glaceon replied as he walked over to the corner and started observing everyone as Tanya stared glaring at him instead. Larry approached him "Hi I'm Larry want to be friends Jack?" Larry asked "Sure thing fella" Jack chuckled. "You know Mew maybe we should just ask Lugia or Kyogre to bring them this taking to long," Victini said "Oh well you know we can't do anything like that since the producer said that that was a way to cliché move for him soooooo…", Mew told him. "But this is taking to long" Victini whined like a 3 year old "I want to torture the campers already "So do I But I'm not complaining so sit your ass back down" Mewtwo glared. At this all the campers just had disturbed expressions on their face except Tanya who just rolled her eyes.

During Victini's whining another camper had appeared, a very sexy camper that is Mew noticed this and said, "Welcome Lola, go stand by the others please". The leipard did as she was told and all the guys except Larry started drooling at the sight of her hotness but instead of smiling she looked annoyed as she was more than just a pretty face Larry just had his same goofy smile on and asked her the same question as Jack and Rush at this she smiled and chuckled a yes Larry beamed.

Mew smacked both Victini and Mewtwo who snapped out of it "Another Camper is here nimrods" she whispered angrily" as soon as she finished a Krokorok with a smirk on his face came on stage The first thing he said caught everyone's attention, " hi I'm Matt and just wanted you all to be careful of your belongings around me" He said genuinely concerned as he walked near the rest of the camper both Jack and Tanya gave a second look with a thoughtful look both for different reasons as Tanya was blushing but Jack looked Confused as if he had been hit by confuse ray.

"Better keep the money well hidden Mew and don't forget to hide the food supplies Mewtwo" Victini chuckled but mew just gave him an annoyed look while Mewtwo glared Matt had heard this and looked in sadness, Jack unable to stand any unhappiness immediately started to cheer him up, while Mew glared at him, "Sheesh calm down it was just a Jo- ouch fine sorry Matt God you didn't you have to hit me that hard." Victini exclaimed.

"OK readers since this chapter is crossing over a hundred words and the authors (FOURTH WALL) laptop is about to die see you next time on Total Pokemon Drama Island!" Mew exclaimed.

if I can still get all your ocs,

 **A/N: Sorry bout not completimg the chapter but it will be up by Saturday I have 20 Characters Whoop Whoop but I still need 16 more 5 boys and 11 more girls to be exact so please send them by tomorrow**

 **Peace Out-VenusViolet**


	2. Chapter 2 the real one

Total Pokemon Drama Island

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, **Total Drama or Harry Potter**

Chapter Two

"Hello I'm back and this time we have gotten all our contestants so we can finally get started, isn't that great guys", a pink feline pokemon asked. Victini cheered and Mewtwo just nodded. "Wait to show the enthusiasm Mewtwo", Victini said dryly "Whatever", the clone Pokemon retorted.

"Anyways last time on the Island we met 8 of our contestants and today we will finally meet the remaining 26 contestants!" Mew exclaimed

"Hey Mew I think one of them is coming", Rush said and sure enough a boat was coming but before it even reached two foxes stepped out, both were Vulpixes but one of them was blue and looked icy as they both stared cruelly at the competition noticing this Tanya's resting bitch-face loosened up somewhat as her glare became less intense but then the alolan vulpix lost that look and walked of his sister behind him, "You two must be the twins Jayda and Jayden, how was the trip?" Victini asked bored, Jayda just ignored him and went to stand by the tree, alone. "Don't mind my sister, she's not very talkative, but the trip was fine, could've been better if you sent stronger boats but whatever." At this Mewtwo looked back,

noticing that the boat was broken, explaining why the foxes had both jumped but what confused him was that there was ice on the boat, at this he glared at the blue fox. The boy in question had walked away choosing to stand near his sister and they immediately started discussing something in hushed whispers but the campers ignored them as the next boat was approaching. Of off the boat a houndoom stepped out and gave everyone a toothy grin "Ok Jason don't even think about doing anything I have your parole officer on speed dial," Mew threatened the devil dog, "Aw man why'd you do that, I mean I swear I didn't mean to punch that cop, I swear." Jason whined, "Ok I believe you but if you do anything wrong you know I have to report it to the police." Mew answered him kindly but the hint of a warning evident in her tone. "Oh ok, that's fair I guess." He said walking away towards Tanya who giggled with a faint blush at the sight of him but instantly just floated away Jason just gave her weird look and walked over towards Lola who started talking to him, Larry made his way over to him but was ignored as the two dark-types chit-chatted but instead of being sad he just went back to his friends.

"Hey Mew a boats here but nobodies inside", Victini said worried that the camper could have drowned and they would face major law suits, "That's odd I made sure that the pokemon of this river wouldn't interrupt, so where's the contestant?" Mew asked puzzled, "Well maybe they fell off and drow- AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Victini yelled as a Gengar popped up out of nowhere, The campers laughed at this, "Yo, you should have seen your face, you were like ahhh and I was boo and, Man that was funny." The gengar laughed "Just go stand over there Nips", Mew said trying to stifle a laugh, while Vicini seethed and Mewtwo just outright laughed at his face "Shut Up Mewtwo, or I will tell Mew about what you did in her room last year," Victini whispered maliciously in Mewtwo's ear, who immediately stopped laughing. "Mewtwo, Victini the next camper is almost here so stop goofing around," Mew reprimanded as another boat approached but this time 5 campers got off, they were all female and as the Machamp, Venamoth, Dragonair, Medicham and Milktank got off another boat was seen on the horizon, "Yolda, Vivian, Lorelei, Elsa and Jocelyn welcome to the island now go stand by the others." Victini said as the girls started moving towards the others, except Lorelei had her head held high, "Excuse me but where is the resort, I need a resort or I will sue so where is my luxury resort fools?" the blue serpent demanded haughtily "You there, the Wooper get my bags will you." "But I don't have hands!" he exclaimed.

"Ok she won't last a week." Mewtwo told Mew who snickered as the pokemon in question slithered away disdain evident on her face as the others glared at her attitude "You know in my tribe such bad attitude would get you kicked out of the cave." Elsa told the dragon type who in return just ignored her.

The other 4 new girls just mingled with Vivian actually getting along with Lorelei as they both chatted away while Yolda flexed her muscles and Jocelyn went over to Rush and all making fast friends with them.

Another boat approached and a Crobot flew off and without a word he flew towards the trees and rested on top of the lowest branches observing the contestants with some curious glances given his way to which he just glared back at. "Ok that was Michael everyone", Victini said

Mew finally getting fed up with how long the campers were taking called up Kyogre and Lugia "yeah can you bring them up… yeah.. yeah….. ok so 5 minutes great thanks tell lugia for me to please ok thanks, love ya guurl (not girl), Ok Mewtwo and victini Lugia and kyogre are bringing the rest of the victims they said 5 more minutes so yeah everyone get ready to meet your new best FRIENDS!" the pink cat exclaimed feigning excitement, hearing this Michael just groaned he was not the most social person, preferring to work alone.

Suddenly the water rippled and then.. Out jumped the majestic Kyogre who dropped off half of the remaining campers and then with a gust of wind Lugia dropped the campers on her back too and together they both dived back into the water, the campers fell hard on the docks dazzed they got back on their feet, the rest except Jayden, Jayda, Tanya, Vivian, Lorelei and Michael looked at them concerned.

"Ok listen up when I call your name just step forward and the rest of you just stay quite ok, good now first up, Razor."

A Zoruark walked up with a toothpick in his mouth which he spit out, "Hi im Razor and I'm here to win so stay out of my way." He then walked off towards the other contestants and glared at Nips who just waved back at him and gave him a toothy grin.

"Grace", A lopunny walked onto the docks Razor started staring at her until Nips whacked him on the head. "Hello my name is Grace and I hope I will be the one to walk off with the million." She then went and stood by Razor who looked like he won the prize money anyways

"Natalie"

A Braixen wearing a cowboy hat walked onto the docks, "I prefer Nat y'all," the bi-pedal fox said in a southern accent "Anyways howdy all of ya, names Nat and I hope to make some great friends but walking away with 5 million won't be that bad."

"Bell"

"Ok before you ask yes im a boy and two well if this is my compition I know who's winning and its this guy." The Bronzong said arrogantly

"Aura"

An alolan Ninetales walked onto the docks "Hello my name is Aura and no I'm not Alolan I just moved there and this happened but anyways I'm here to play so remember fool me onc shame on you fool twice I will defeat you." The Blue ninetales said not rudely.

"Aldon"

A male combee just floated towards the other campers

"Flawless"

A likiliky walked off stage holding himself proudly.

"Hey Fatass" someone called out but Flawless just got even happier Jack gave that someone a disapproving look

"Hi I'm Flawless and I am Flawless." He said confidently but then tripped over and fell on his face. He got up still unfazed and went to stand by Lorelei who looked him up and down then snickered.

"Frost"

A froslass came up and shyly went and stood by Michael who looked at her with a curious expression

"Verity"

A milotic slithered up and was welcomed by the host.

"Hello Everyone I am verity from Oceagera and I am hoping to make some very good friends here." She smiled. At this Larry couldn't take it anymore he hopped out of Teds barrel and started runnimg around crazy asking everyone if they wanted to be friends until Jayden 'accidently' knocked him out.

"Ok uhhhh Juliet."

A kirlia walked onto the docks "Romeo Romeo where aurth doh Romeo for it is me Juliet the Star of Total Pokemon Drama Island and your love." She sighed dramatically and was rewarded with applause from Jack who wanted her to be happy as he always did. She then went up to him and they started a conversation with Clem, Matt and Rush.

"Munch and Lowell,"

A swinub and Munchlax walked on stage Lowell the Munchlax's stomach rumbling.

"Hi I'm Munch the swinub and I'm a food critique."

"Hi I'm Lowell and I love food."

At this Flawless just stared at them. "Damn background characters always taking up spotlights they don't deserve." He muttered

"Sabrina"

A noibat flew up , "Hey everyone it's me Sabrina and I gotta tell you I love music and I'm currently looking for band members cause I'm ready to rock 'n' roll guys woooh!" She exclaimed

"Lucy"

A Mismagius floated towards the campers a devious smile playimg her lips but she said nothing instead just listened to Juliet and the rest as Aura went to join Frost.

"Raiden"

A venasuar with a mega stone hanging from his neck walked up, he was larger than most Venasuar, "Hi I'm raiden and I uh wanted to uhh- nothing", he said shyly and softly

"Lilly"

A Bayleaf ran up. "Hi Victini, Mewtwo and ofcourse the lovely Mew and also you campers how's it going I'm fine just excited that's all!" she exclaimed and went over towards Raiden who smiled nervously she returned the favour, Larry who just woke up ran up to her dragging Ted with him who dragged Clem and they all started talking.

"Mars"

A luxray walked up towards the judges high fiving both Victini and Mewtwo and shaking hands with Mew, he the High-fived the rest of the campers, most of them really as some ignored him but he wasn't fazzed he still seemed happy to be here, "Hey the names Mars after the Roman God of War and I just came here to chill don't really need the money that badly but hey it would be nice to have some extra dollars in your pocket." He said in a relaxed tone.

" I like this guy," Mewtwo whispered to both Victini and Mew who nodded along.

"OK finally the last contestant, Venus our loveable gal from johto." Mew said.

"Ugh I'm a DUDE FOR GODS SAKE PEOPLE!" An espeon who looked and sounded feminine shouted, he was holding a book, Harry Potter, and some of the pieces of his skin glowed. He went back to his reading and went to stand near Aura, Frost, Michael who was getting annoyed and uncomfortable and Mars who when Venus noticed started blushing, Mars noticed this and chuckled amused.

"Ok viewers Next time the campers get a tour of the island and we begin our first challenge," Mew sighed obviously tired (not more than me).

* * *

 **A/N** : **So how was it I will upload the next chapter on Friday but please send me feedback and** _ **CONSTRUCTIVE**_ **criticism please.**

 **Peace Out, VenusViolet**


	3. Chapter 3

Total Pokemon Drama Island

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Total Drama or Harry Potter**

Chapter Three

"Hello and Last time on Total Poke Drama Island, we met all of the campers" Mew gestured to the contestants at the back "And Today we will be starting our first challenge, but first will you please follow me." The pink feline pokemon stated as she started moving Victini behind her but Mewtwo not there, The campers each followed the hosts into Island and stared in awe at the size of which was previously hidden by trees, they stopped in front of a large building, Mewtwo was standing outside, "Ok listen up campers, I'm your chef, Mewtwo and this is where you will be eating at 9 am sharp for breakfast and 9 pm sharp for dinner, you miss one and you miss a meal because I will not tolerate unpunctuality got it," he grumbled "Aww is the fakemon clone mad that he has too cook our food." Nips taunted Mewtwo seethed, "Watch it dead clefable, I'm the one cooking your food remember and Giratina owes me" the bi-pedal cat retorted "All hail Giratina, the master of all and our savior for Giratina is mighty" Jayda chanted

Looking confused Mew and Victini just ushered the campers forward giving Jayda a look that shut her up, They started walking towards a pokeball shaped outhouse.

"Ok guys this the confessional this is where you can confess anything and share your personal thoughts and inner turmoil so feel free to share without anyone knowing" Victini explained, "Yeah everyone except you and national television, what a great way to share your secrets." Michael remarked, sarcasm dripping from his tongue Victini just glared at him but he seemed unfazed as everyone looked a little nervous

…

 **Confessional: VIctini**

 **Ok this is how you use it, Just get in and everything else will be done and said, any footage from here will not be edited**

…

 **Confessional: Jayda**

 **I'm here to win, no matter what it takes even if it means sabatoge, me and Jayden used to fool people all the time with a bit of make-up and contact lenses (Holds up a make-up a make-up kit) and that's what we'll do know if that's what it takes to win oh I need to do my daily sacrifice for our lord and savior Giratina**

 **(Holds up a knife and**

…

 **Confessional: Jayden**

 **Ok finally I can take this fake smile off, ugh I know I have to be nice so that when I backstab them and torture them they feel more pain, maybe I'll even rip up the prize money in front of them after I win so they feel agony, AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

…

"Anyways moving this is the campfire where you will find out who will be the ones leaving and the ones staying" Mew continue gesturing to a large campfire that was surrounded by seats near the confessional, "Today instead of a team-mate voting a teammate off, each team will vote for someone from the losing team, ok?"

"Yes" the campers chanted inharmoniously

" Ok moving on today we will be starting our first challenge and " "What about the teams," Lorelei exclaimed cutting Mew off "I was getting to that, anyways the first challenges involve each camper looking and bringing back a pokeball hidden in this challenge, first camper back wins an advantage in the next." Mew finished

"And also you are not allowed to help any other contestant, as soon as you find your pokeball you will have to return back to this area for an update on the next challenge, got that, good, any questions- Many contestants raise their appendages- Ok good then begin," Victini lazily announced and every contestant started running of in different directions

… **...**

 **Confessional: Lorelei**

 **Ugh, I have to do actual work for this challenge, why?!**

…

 **Confessional: Tanya**

 **Good, thank god this challenge doesn't require teamwork, I mean have you seen some of these contestants, they are all horrible, well almost all**

…

 **Confessional: Michael**

 **It's pretty obvious, there will be something in the pokeballs that will indicate which teams we'll be on, most of the contestants are probably running around confused, I swear pokemon, all of them, even those so called 'Legendaries' are all so stupid ugh**

…

 **Confessional: Venus**

 **Well obviously there will be something in the pokeballs, most likely a coloured paper, that indicates which team we are on but anyways have you seen how hot Mars is he's like so gorgeous, but I mean he's obviously not interested in me, I heard him telling Jason something about his old girlfriend and that he realized something so huh, I've got zero chance, though who'd go out with me anyways gay or not**

…

Aura was walking alone in the woods when suddenly the bushes started shaking, she growled silently when Nat walked out a pokeball in her hand Aura growled again, this time audible, "Easy there Pyroar, I'm just your regular country girl Nat, no intruder here," Aura just glared at her with intense hatred, "You know I'm just gonna leave you to yourself by partner.", Walking away Nat gave her a look.

Aura noticed something shimmering near the bushes and picked up the other pokeball, and started walking towards the direction she came from

…

 **Confessional: Nat**

 **That fox has issues, I didn't do nothing and she's staring at me with more hatred than a Zangoose in Seviper hoard**

…

 **Confesional: Aura**

 **That Bitch, not the swear word but the actual bitch, a female dog so aka me too, better stay away from me or we will have problems, Delphox, Braixen they're all the same, evil racist pigs**

…

Venus was walking alone when he heard a voice, "They never said anything about joining a friend" was what the voice said, bumping the Espeon's hip with his own.

"Eep" was all that came out of Venus as he turned around to see Mars grinning and soon the younger boy blushed as the Luxray Laughed, "Don't scare me like that, I could hurt you by accident," he mumbled

…

 **Confessional: Mars**

 **I know he likes me, I can tell and personally I think its cute, it's just funny to mess with him he reacts so cutely**

…

 **Confessional: Venus**

 **Ugh why does he have to act all cute and charming, I know he doesn't like me, maybe he's doing it so he can just betray me and make a fool out of me but he doesn't seem like that does he**

… **...**

The two boys had found four pokeballs hidden in under the roots of a tree Mars had tripped over, knowing they couldn't tell others where they were, Mars accidently moved them and the two rushed back, quickly joining Aura and Nat who had already reached, Aura being the first as she had out-sped Nat, "Venus, Mars, back so soon, good but you can't open your pokeball and you can't lose it either now wait here for the rest" Mew commanded them

Michael was flying just below the trees, looking up now and again to see whether a pokeball was up the tree when he accidentally bumped into Frost, "Watch it ice ghost, don't want any germs on me." He said venomously, but the hint of a blush ever so faint went by unnoticed by Frost who calmly replied back, " IF you were looking you'de have known but it was entirely your fault I was just floating here you bumped me sir," and with that she floated away, obviously annoyed, this made Michael smile as started to stare at her before shaking his head and swooping up the pokeball Frost had ignored that was lying next to a fallen branch, "Idiots, all of them" the bat muttered

…

 **Confessional: Michael**

 **Why the hell was I blushing, ugh, I ugh she's she (UGH he yelled in frustration and banged his head against the wall) Better anyways I'm not here to find a girlfriend or any friend for that matter, So snap out of it Michael, you know your aim…**

… **..**

Yolda, Vivian and lorelei were seen fighting over a poekball even though there were 8 more lying "Its mine you bitches, so hands off ugh" Lorelei pulled the ball away and started slithering away, Yolda, angry at being beaten, just huffed as Clem, Larry, Jack and Ted stumbled upon the obvious Jackpot Vivian then snatched the pokeball away from the Machamp who in a fit of anger started close-combating the Venamoth with a fire punch added for a blazin close combat, Clem trying her hardest to hold larry and Jack from trying to stop the rampaging girl grabbed her ball tossed 2 to diglett who didn't have hands and Jack just picked one up in defeat and the silently left as Yolda retrieved her pokeball and left

…

 **Confessional: Yolda**

 **I HATE THIEFS OK, PROBLEM ANYBODY**

…

Vivian woke up and flew back too after picking up a pokeball and as she reached there she noticed that Jayda and Jayden were still looking, at this she just laughed randomly and went back to the campfire,

Jayda who had been worshipping Giratina while Jayden ripped up some plants and broke some branches for amusment, looked up and saw Vivian going back to camp, she also noticed the direction the bug came from, "Jayden my prayers have been answered I know where to find some pokeballs, I think, but Girartina would never let me down, follow me or I'll eliminate you know," the fox demanded, Jayden just sighed and followed her

(Up In the Hall of Origin)

"Now you see what I go through babe" Arceus told Giratina before continuing on with their 'activities'

(Back to camp)

Jayda and Jayden both reached the pokeball area but they were not alona, Jason and Lola were seen making out on top of a pair of leaves, there were still four left Jayda grabbed her own before she ran back, Jayden was tempted to break them up and start kissing Lola but decided that he should keep up his 'nice guy' act so grabbed his pokeball and ran after his sister, Jason who had noticed the two intruders stopped kissing Lola "Maybe we should continue this after the challenge babe." He told the cat "Good Idea" she murmured in agreement before grabbing a pokeball and ran after the foxes smacking the houndoom with her tail on purpose, "Hey" he cried before picking up the last ball and chasing after her.

Sabrina was humming a song before she bumped into Jocelyn doing some unusual things. "Ahhhh, girl don't do that in public, ugh just ewww" the bat protested before grabbing a pokeball near a tree and flying away quickly

…

 **Confessional: Sabrina**

 **Ugh, I get it girls have needs to but come on not in public, I mean she should be glad she wasn't In the wild, things like that get you raped or killed**

…

 **Confessional: Jocelyn**

 **I swear it's not want you think, I banged my head against that tree and hurt myself really bad so I was using milk drink, you have to suck on your udder, I thought no one would see but Hey in my defense all milktank know it and do it in front of each other**

…

 **Confessional: Lola**

 **Ok I know kissing someone in the first challenge but he seemed likea nice guy, and anyways I can always just dump him**

…

 **Confessional: Jason**

 **All right I'm the hottest and probably nicest girl's boyfriend and the first dude to get a girlfriend on this island.**

…

The Cow, now embaressed picked up another pokeball which had fallen and made her way back to the camp as she reached so did the rest, and Mew started telling them what he told the others

Venus was staring thoughtfully at Michael who was sitting away from the others and who had noticed and was getting annoyed "What" he finally snapped " I know I'm hot and got a great butt but news flash I'm not gay like you so stop staring at me with your garbage eyes, your ugly face is disrupting my peace."

A little hurt, the lavender cat looked down in sadness, Jack noticing this immediately made his way over to the cat/fox and tried cheering him up, "Wait you gay," Lorelei gestured towards Venus who nodded, " Ugh faggots like you don't even deserve to l will personally make sure to get rid of you first" as everyone glared at Lorelei, Venus did not notice and walked away, miserable

"You should stop shoving your beliefs down other pokemons throats you know, if anything pokemon like you are the disgrace." Jack scoffed Aura just ran after Venus along with Nat and Mars, he then too ran after Venus

Suddenly Nips and Lucy appeared holding pokeballs and laughing as they told each other about pranks they had played, "So what did I miss?" Nips asked, "Oh nothing just lorelei being a bitch to everyone, especially Venus," Sabrina remarked as the dragon just scoffed "Oh so nothing new." Lucy remarked as everyone started snickering making Lorelei slither away

…

 **Confessional: Venus**

 **I already know everyone believes Lorelei and that what everyones reaction that Aura told me about was just fake**

…

 **Confessional: Jayden**

 **So much pain and I didn't even cause it (he pouted)**

…

"Ok how many contestants left Victini?" Mew asked annoyed at how late they were, "Ummm I think wait uhh 1..2,3,4…5 uhh 8 yeah 14 contestants left" he replied as Tanya floated towards a shocked expression that 22 others had made before her " Seven now Mew" "Ok I'm just going to teleport those guys with the Pokeballs, here goes nothing" she stated as she teleported the 13 campers who had not found any pokeballs and Venus and his group along with lorelei

"I have brought dishonor to you Mew and so I must apologize for my lateness but I could not find any pokeballs," Elsa apologized as the rest of the ones who had not found any either nodded their heads "Ok here you guys go" Victini said as he teleported some pokeball and tossed them to the late campers."Ok now open um" he said as the pokeballs opened and multiple coloured paper where released "Called it" Venus said making Michael stare AT HIM. They were of the colours orange, pink and purple. "Ok when I call your names step forward" Mew stated taking note of which colour each contestant had. "Ok Venus, Mars, Aura, Michael, Nat, Frost, Matt, Razor, Grace, Jack, Vivian and Yolda, you each had pink papers, making you the Marvelous Mews, please move to the right," They did as told " Now Raiden, Bell, Tanya, Aldon, Jason, Lola, Flawless, Nips, Lorelei (everyone groaned) ,Sabrina, Lucy and Jayden you all got Purple paper so you are the Mystical Mewtwos so move towards the center" Mew continued and they did as told "Now the rest of you got Orange so Larry, Clem, Ted, Munch, Lowell, Belle, Jayda, Rush, Jocelyn, Verity, Elsa and Juliet, you are the Victorious Victinis." Victini finished

"Now when we said that you had 2 challenges, we lied but we didn't lie about the advantage, Nat, you were here first so your team gets the Mansion so look behind you" the teams did and they were awe-struck as There were 3 houses a huge mansion, an average house that looked big but was nothing compared to the mansion and there was a broken down cabin probably for the losers, "In the mansion you have a bar, hot tub, your own room, there are 36 rooms so you can customize it, room service, arcade, movie theatre, gym and so much more, the house only has a kitchen with a fridge and the crappy house only has two rooms big enough for 6 each, and they are not co-ed , Lorelei since you came 5th your team gets the house in which you also get your own non-customizable room meaning Victinis you get the loser cabin." Mew exclaimed, tired "No whyyyyyy I wanted food" Munch exclaime as it was 4 pm "Sheesh you'll get dinner, calm down, anyways now you will be voting but all of you will be voting for anyone, so stay safe, you have 15 minutes.

Michael had called Verity, Juliet, Nips, Larry, Clem, Ted, Mars, Venus, Aura, Lola and Jason who were kissing, Sabrina, Lucy, Frost, Razor, Grace, Jayda, Jack and Jayden over, "Ok since everyone is voting I think we should eliminate Lorelei since she is a big bitch and a thorn in our sides and since we are more than 18 she should be leaving today ok?" he asked and everyone instantly agreed "Ok dismissed" and everyone left going towards the campfire.

… **..**

 **Confessional: Michael**

 **Oh Lorelei, today's your lucky day since I'm gonna save your whiny ass**

…

 **Confessional: Venus**

 **Bye Bye Lorelei**

…

 **Confessional: Lorelei**

 **I'll take down the faggot after I teach him of how pathetic he is but first, Ugh good riddance to Muscle bitch, Oh Michael already swooning towards my good looks**

…

Everyone stood around the campfire as Victini walked up Mewtwo behind him levitating 3 dishes of Marshmellows

"Ok behind chef Mewtwo are 35 marshmellows, but infront of me are 36 of you, so if I call your name you will get a marshmelloe, Micahel, Venus and Mars, you are safe," he tossed them the marshmelloes "Aura and Nat come on up" Aura glared at Nat as they both received marshmellows "Flawless, Aldon, Munch, Lowell, Frost, Elsa and Verity" he threw marshmellows at them, hitting them on their heads "Juliet, Lola, Grace, Razor, Jason, Ted, Larry, Clem, Raiden, Bell and Belle" you are also safe as he threw marshmelloes at them, thankfully they all piled up in Ted's barrel "Nips Sabrina and lucy along with Rush, Jack , Matt- hey where is my wallet" Matt, embaressed gave Victini back his wallet as he took his marshmelloe, Victini glared at him.

…

 **Confessional: Matt**

 **Sorry, I always do it, accidently of course after the incident (shudders)**

… **..**

"Moving on, Jayda and Jayden you are all safe. Now Vivian you received one vote so u are safe as well Yolda and Lorelei, one of you received 0 votes while the other received 35, sadly Lorelei you will be staying as Yolda you have been eliminated" Victini exclaimed

"WHAT" almost everyone shouted as Yolda seethed with anger suddenly she jumped on top of Lorelei and started to use a combo of Ice Punch and Close Combat, punching her repeatedly with the Frozen Combat before Mewtwo levitated her away throwing into the water near loser land.

"That's a wrap, So Drama, Love and Hatred has been formed on today's episode of TPDI, will our ratings go up, will they, I don't think so as our host Mew is still sleeping what? See you next-Victini" Victini exclaimed.

 **A/N: So how was it, leave some feedback and constructive criticism please**

 **Fun fact: Yolda was originally going to be a threat and a Scizor called Rolanda but I scraped the idea as there are going to be better things instead**

 **Yolda: Leave a Review to help eliminate Lorelei and bring forth the HelpVenusFoundation, its for a good cause**

 **Peace out- VenusViolet**


	4. Chapter 3: Pain Ball

Total Pokémon Drama Island

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Total Drama or Harry Potter**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

Chapter Four

"Hello and welcome back to Total Pokémon Drama Island. Last time the contestants rushed around trying to find the poke balls which at the end determined their teams depending on what was inside, they then proceeded to vote someone out. All fingers were pointed at Lorelei but Yolda was eliminated by Michael to confuse the others. Enemies were made and a relationship was developed with the hint of Drama and Crushes in the air. Stay tuned to find out what happens today on Total Pokémon Drama Island!" Mew exclaimed.

All the Mews were sleeping peacefully in their designated rooms, all but one. Michael was up in his room thinking to himself, _Hmm what to do now? The campers are already confused as to why Yolda was eliminated which is awesome but now what do I do? Frost has very nice eyes and – wait what am I saying, you know what I think I'm just sleep deprived_ and with another thought of Frost's eyes Michael was back in his comfy bed sleeping.

At the Victinins cabin everyone was sound asleep but in the Mewtwo's house it was a whole different story, Tanya and Jayden were both awake for two different reasons Jayden was thinking of how to cause pain to the campers without ruining his cover where as Tanya thought of some possible allies, _Well alliances are never good BUT it couldn't help to have allies but who? Most of these contestants are idiots or not licked enough I mean there is Bell but he seems to arrogant and Jayden has his sister, though she is on another team hmmm I think I'll think about this in the morning now_ the balloon thought as she went back to bed, yawning, but another contestant was sneaking around as well.

…

 **Confessional: Bell**

 **These Pokémon are all idiots, I mean I act arrogant and they believe it? Well it only benefits me since now if I do get eliminated they'll bring me back at the merge since shows like this always do that and then I'll be ruling them all because they won't view me as a threat, now all I need to do is act lazy and get eliminated and that can't be so hard**

…

Time went by and slowly but steadily and all the Campers started waking up, Lowell and Munch immediately heading towards the mess hall while the rest dispersed.

Rush, Raiden, Belle, Verity and Juliet had gone to the beach. "So what do you guys do usually?" Raiden questioned "Oh well I usually paint in my spare time and look up plants so I know a lot about them, for example the one you are standing next to is poison ivy not poison oak as most would say but since you are a poison type it won't affect you." Belle answered "I usually just hang with a few of my friends." Rush told the large green dinosaur while Verity agreed with him, she seemed nervous being around Raiden for some reason "Well it's obvious that I try out for plays and movies." Juliet stated so Raiden continued on with the conversation "So have you gotten into any?" he asked curious, "Well yes but they were non-profit ones, it was actually to help the poor but it still counts." She replied "Guys I just got a great idea" Verity said, "What if we make an alliance?" "I don't know I mean are they not evil?" Rush asked "No we won't have an alliance like that but just to discuss who we vote for, save each other from elimination, that kind of stuff no sabotage, etc," the snake defended "Everyone in say I." Multiple I's were heard and Verity smiled, "So I guess were an alliance then huh"

…

 **Confessional: Verity**

 **I only made the alliance so that I could get closer to Raiden and Juliet and I don't really mind Rush but Belle is just so annoying and she better not try to steal Raiden from me with her flower talk. I mean he is so nice and strong, not to mention good looking**

…

 **Confessional: Belle**

 **Ok, Raiden is so cute but boring but cute but whatever. That temptress Verity better not try to steal this cutie.**

…

Jack, Clem and Ted were watching Larry trying to use Ice Punch with his tail. Multiple rocks were lying around frozen and broken as Larry continuously punched them with his tail. Jack was thinking about Venus and the lavender cat's happiness level.

…

 **Confessional: Jack**

 **I don't understand. There's this aura of unhappiness surrounding Venus but he's always acting happy, why? It's so damn annoying that I can't cheer him up. Maybe he wants to go home but it's just so so hmpf. (shakes his head in anger and confusion)**

…

"Guys I think we should try being more useful" Ted thought aloud "I know Larry and me don't have any hands but my wheel barrow does and its automatic so no one needs to push it" "Ted that's the thing, underdogs like us always end up getting eliminated early for helping out and usually make it to the top 12 if we don't really do anything" Clem argued "Well Clem, you and Jack aren't underdogs so you don't need to worry and I think we should help everyone" Larry piped up. "Ted and Larry are both right we all should try doing something and actually help our teams then just float by so today we should all do something agreed." Jack stated. Clem groaned but nevertheless agreed.

… **..**

 **Confessional: Clem**

 **Ugh one of us will end up getting eliminated today. I can totally feel it."**

…

Elsa was in a clearing meditating as she always did when she heard a sound and looked up only to see Jayda forcing a struggling pidgey into a bag and walking away, curious Elsa followed her and walked into a sacrificial/ritual area with Giratina's head painted on a stone tablet.

Jayda was chanting and holding a large bag "OH GREAT GIRATINA PLEASE ACCEPT MY OFFRING FOR YOU ARE MIGHTY, YOU ARE POWERFUL AND YOU ARE WISE, TODAY I OFFER YOU THE BLOOD OF MYSELF AND THE HEAD OF A PIDGEY" she said the while she taking a knife out and pricking her hand, letting the blood flow before she reached into the bag and took out the squawking pidgey and raised the blade 'whoosh' 'chiuk' and the pidgey's head rolled onto the floor, bleeding out on the ground.

… **..**

 **Confessional: Elsa**

 **That was the most horrifying and disgusting thing but the sad part is 8 years ago I was doing the same thing but for….. Different reason (looks down in shame)**

…

Venus was lounging around the mansion alone, he had gotten a good book from the nearby library, (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) when he looked behind and noticed Matt and Nat conversing. Deciding to be nice, he called over to them, "Nat, Matt come on in the water, it's really comfortable." The two looked over to him and joined him in the hot tub. The three were relaxing when Aura and Mars entered, arguing over something, "No way! Justin Bibaral is the rudest singer ever!" Aura exclaimed "Oh please, I personally met Lickey Cyrus and she was an A-Grade Bitch!" Mars argued "Hey ya'll stop this fightin and jump in this Hot-Tub, it is great." Nat called out to them. They looked up and both joined the three other pokemon albeit, Aura shot the Kalos starter a glare.

…

 **Confessional: Natalie**

 **Don't know what that girl got against me. I only just met her so why's she lookin at me like a Seviper who's been beaten by a Zangoos in Tauros wrestling.**

…

"WHERE'S MY HAT, YA'LL BETTER NOT BE MESSING WITH THIS COW GIRL, NOW WHERE THE HELL IS MY HAT." Nat yelled. Matt gave her a sheepish grin and returned the hat, getting a glare from the receiving end.

…

 **Confessional: Matt**

 **I'm sorry but I can't help it. It's just something I do sub-consciously.**

… **...**

Lorelei was still sleeping when Vivian entered her room, grinning to herself, she shouted "LORELEI WAKE UP. THERE'S A SALE ON DESIGNER CLOTHES FOR SNAKES!" the dragonair woke up and jumped out of her bed "Where is it Vivian, for the love of Arceus tell me or I will decapitate you." She cried while the bug snickered "I only said that to wake you up so we can discuss who to eliminate from our teams."

…

 **Confessional: Lorelei**

 **That girl doesn't know what hit her. Annoying me earns a one way ticket out of here. But she doesn't know that. (Laughs evilly) Ahahahaha.**

…

"Well from my team I think we should get rid of Alden. He does nothing and he just annoys me and from your team, you should get rid of that abomination, Venus." Lorelei told Vivian who was listening intensely. "I was thinking that you should get rid of that Bell dude on your team and I get rid of Matt, Jack, Razor and Grace before moving on to Venus." The bug said in return. "Whatever just make sure to get rid of them ok?" Lorelei replied, going back to sleep as the poison moth flew off.

Michael was flying over the island looking down and observing everyone when he saw Bell. Noticing this, he flew down to listen more closely. "Hmmm, these people are so stupid. They won't know what hit them when they all see me take everyone down and they'll never expect it be the arrogant Bell with his sappy back story," the bronzong thought aloud before sensing someone in the trees "Michael I know you're hiding so come on out now." The purple bat, knowing he had been found, flew off before bumping into someone, a very special someone. "Oh sorry, didn't see you there Michael" Frost apologized "Hey have you seen where Aur- Michael, Michael MICHAEL" but the bat just kept on flying. Getting annoyed, the dead ice girl started to channel the inner warrior within and shot a powerful shadow ball in the Crobat's direction, hitting its mark and gaining the poison types attention who turned back with fury in his eyes but a faint pink on his cheeks. He flew up towards Frost. "Listen princess, I don't care if where you come from and if the people you command do your every whim but I'm not one of them so don't think your power or beauty scare me," he growled causing the ghost to blush and with that he flew off, the pink now a vivid crimson.

…

 **Confessional: Michael**

 **She needs to leave, I mean your POWER AND BEAUTY. What the fuck is wrong with you. And who the hell does she think she is attacking me like that, if I don't want to answer I won't so that bitch better deal with. (He is still blushing)**

…

 **Confessional: Frost**

 **He called me beautiful. He isn't who he is huh. But he is so hot when he tries to be dominant (she fans herself) but does he like me or does he just see me as beautiful.**

…

Sabrina and Lucy were discussing what Sabrina thought she caught Jocelyn doing. "Wait in the middle of the woods but what if a dude caught her?" Lucy questioned Sabrina. "That's what I thought but I mean girl I get you have urges but in public I mean if I get urges I go to the bathroom or my room not behind a tree!" Sabrina exclaimed "I don't know but maybe we should talk to her I mean?" Lucy asked and Sabrina agreed as the two girls flew/floated off.

"Contestants gather around the gym for a briefing on your next challenge," Mews voice was heard all over the island as she started your announcement on a mega phone. "And guys, I would advise you to wear cups, just saying." Victini added. Hearing this most of the guys had some fearful expressions.

After five minutes all the contestant except Razor and Grace had arrived in front of a large building (the gym) a few moments later and the Zoroak and Lopunny had arrived panting. Both had marks on their bodies and Lopunny was having a hard time walking. "Ok now that all of you are here let us begin. Today each team will be sending out two groups of five for DODGE BALL with the two losing teams voting separately." Mewtwo briefed them. "I'll be your coach. You have five minutes to discuss."

The Victini's were huddled up in one corner. "Ok since we are 12 the two that should sit out are Larry and Ted." Jayda said. "No way we want to help right Larry?" the mole exclaimed as the Mudfish nodded along. Jayda groaned "OK fine. But if we lose one of you will be going home, got that." "That's fine by us" Larry piped up while Clem face palmed.

…

 **Confessional: Clem**

 **Oh we are so dead**

…

"Ok who's willing to sit out now?" Elsa questioned as Munch and Verity raised their hands. "That's fine I guess?" Juliet said "Ok anyways, in the first group I think me, Raiden, Jayda, Clem and Rush should go, agreed." Everyone nodded except Jayda who seemed annoyed at Juliet.

… **..**

 **Confessional: Jayda**

 **Who does that slut think she is? I am this fucking teams fucking leader and by Giratina's power I will destroy her.**

… **.**

The Mews also had smooth sailing (with Michael and Venus opting out as Nat decided she would go twice though Mars did whine a little at wanting to go twice) but the Mewtow's, not so much. "Ok since I am obviously better then you, I should opt out." Lorelei argued. "NO WAY! Aldon and Flawless should be the ones sitting out since Aldon has no hands and Flawless has short arms your tail is much more powerfull." Lucy reasoned. Jayden, who was getting fed up and Tanya was about to smack her, together both of them fired of two strong Dazzling Gleams and Shadow balls tack the Dragoness out. Everyone except Tanya laughed while the balloon herself demanded the combee and Lickilicki to go sit down.

As the teams entered, Venus, Michael, Aldon, Flawless, Munch and Verity went to sit by on the benchers while the participants stood in front of the two hosts and Mewtwo. "Ok this will be a three point game with the team who earns 2 points win, so it will be like this: If its Mew vs Victini and Mew wins she battles him again if she wins again she wins the game but if she loses there is a round three, then I battle Mew and if Mew wins she is safe and me and Victini are not but if I battle her and I win then I battle Victini and so on, got it?" Mewtwo asked as the teams nodded. "Well round one is team one of Victini against team one of Mewtwo and after that team two of Victini against team one of Mewtwo" Mew informed them "Now line up guys." The two teams stepped in front of each other, Juliet, Raiden, Rush, Jayda and Clem on one side and Jocelyn, Sabrina, Tanya, Lucy and an unconscious Lorelei on the other with a row of balls between them. "Begin" Mewtwo shouted and the game began.

Juliet, using her psychic powers levitated 3 of the balls towards them as Tanya and Lucy grabbed two each, giving Rush one of the balls, he easily took out Lorelei who Mewtwo levitated away while Lucy gave one of her balls to Sabrina who flew up as Tanya aimed for Raiden who; due to his large size was unable to dodge. "Raiden you're out" Mewtwo yelled and the Venasuar unhappily walked over towards Verity, noticing this Belle glared at the fish-snake.

… **...**

 **Confessional: Belle**

 **Ugh that fish better lay her tail off of my man-to-be.**

…

Juliet had able to take Jocelyn who had taken Rush out before Tanya hit her but Juliet had caught it with her psychic powers and made it follow Tanya and hit her, "Tanya you're OUT" Mewtwo yelled. "Hey that's not fair she used her psychic powers so obviously she would get hit!" Lola exclaimed before kissing Jason, noting this Tanya growled. "Fine Tanya you're not out and Juliet do not do that again." Mewtwo groaned. The game commenced again as Jayda took down Lucy before Sabrina took out the fox with a well executed aerial attack. "Jayda, Lucy you girls are out." Both girls grumbled but left the arena. Juliet and Clem were the only ones left on their teams while Tanya and Sabrina for theirs it was two on two, Sabrina and Tanya both had the advantage of being in the air but Juliet easily levitated herself, ball in hand both girls aimed at the psychic fairy as the kirlia also threw a ball but missed and was hit herself unable to dodge two balls, "Juliet get out, you've been hit by, you've been struck by a smooth ball." Mewtwo sang as Juliet went over to Raiden and Verity. It was I vs two. Clem aimed and fired hitting Sabrina right on the head as the dragon bat fell to the ground, "Sorry Sabrina" she apologized as the pokemon flew off before Mewtwo could say something. Realizing that the balls were all on her side, Tanya picked two up and threw them at the Mawile who was able to miss one but the second hit her second mouth as the balls started rearranging themselves. "Clem is out, earning the Mewtwos one point; so please, team two of the Mewtwos and Victinis come on up" said Mew.

 **Victinis: 0**

 **Mewtwos: 1**

 **Mews: 0**

Bell, Nips, Jayden, Lola and Jason were facing Larry, Ted, Lowell, Elsa and Belle. "Begin" Mewtwo told the two teams. Ted moved forward on his wheel barrow, the mechanical arms on the front grabbing two balls, he tossed one to Larry, but due to the Woopers lack of arms it hit him. "And Larry is the first one out because off Ted hitting him, TED HIS OWN TEAMATE!" Mewtwo yelled as Larry walked off still smiling as everyone else glared at Ted who smiled sheepishly.

…

 **Confessional: Clem**

 **Idiots, I swear, poor cute Larry what was Ted thinking**

…

 **Confessional: Ted**

 **I didn't do it I swear. It was like the arms through them at Larry themselves. But is that even possible?**

…

 **Confessional: Bell**

 **AHAHAHAHA those idiots were all glaring at Ted thinking it was him, priceless, I was the one to do that.**

…

 **Confessional: Jayden**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Best friend hits fellow Best Friend causing PAIN AHAHAHAHAHAHA ( Laughs like a maniac).**

…

After everyone except a few that didn't care, like Michael and Tanya, glared at Ted the game began starting with Elsa easily taking down Bell who didn't move and Lola taking Ted out with a harsh hit to the head knocking the pre-evolved pokemon out of the game as Mewtwo removed the pokemon with his psychic powers as the games continued, Elsa had gotten hold of another ball and aimed at Jayden, this time missing as Jayden through that same ball at the medicham who dodged making it hit Nips in the crotch, "Mommy" the gengar squeaked as the rest went to check on him before Mewtwo called out but he and Jayden were both laughing like psychos. Giving them a pained look Nips walked of but not before noticing Elsa hitting Jayden in the same area with the same ball. Jason whipped another ball at Lowell hitting him but it rebounded off of his stomach, hitting the dog's tail. "Jason and Lowell, you are both out." Mewtwo chuckled as the two pokemon walked off, Jason grumbling about it not being fair. It was now Lola vs Elsa and Belle. Lola had all the balls on her side as she grabbed one after another throwing them haphazardly and hitting Belle in the face each time before as the Bayleaf soon lost consciousness.

…

 **Confessional: Lola**

 **Oops sorry, didn't mean to hit you all 6 times Belle**

…

 **Confessional: Belle**

 **Why are there so many bitches and sluts on this island?**

…

Lola now only had 4 balls left on her side while Elsa had 6, the medicham threw 2 of them but the liepard agilely dodged each of them before throwing one at the calm fighter who easily dodged it before throwing two more making Lola jump out of the, using her tail she sent a powerful ball at Elsa, knowing that the pokemon could not catch it she smile. "That's my girl." Jason shouted from the crowd. Everyone thought that the Mewtwos had won but just before the ball hit Elsa she caught it. Everyone was staring at her in awe. "And with a turnaround of events and a stunningly executed catch by Elsa, the Victinis earn one point" Mewtwo announced still staring at Elsa.

 **Mewtwos: 1**

 **Victinis: 1**

 **Mews: 0**

"Ok now from each of you, I will send out 5 random players by picking names from a hat, to compete for this round" Mewtwo told the two participating teams "From the Victinis we have, Ted, Larry, Munch, Lowell and Belle, ouch, tough luck guys. And from the Victinis we have Tanya, Sabrina, Lucy, Aldon and Belle."

The called people went to stand in the arena. "Begin" Mewtwo lazily said, already knowing who will win.

Aldon and Bell just stood there while the three girls, grabbing 3 balls each went to the skys, Larry unable to use hands, used his tail to send two balls towards Bell and Aldon as Bell picked up a ball and threw it at Belle knocking her out, but just as he did that, Larry's balls **(lols)** hit both him and the unmoving Aldon as three were called out. Tanya, Sabrina and Lucy all threw their balls from the sky hitting Ted, Munch and Lowell, but the one that hit Ted rebounded and knocked Tanya out of the sky as the 4 contestants walked off, Tanya scowling at Ted who frowned. It was now Larry vs Sabrina and Lucy, Larry used his tail to hit two more balls but the girls dodged them, they both rebounded off of the wall and hit Lucy, one after another, knocking her right out of the game as Larry's team cheered. "You can do it Larry, I believe in you!" Clem yelled out as Larry blushed, noting that he was distracted, Sabrina grabbed a ball, yelled out a battle cry and threw the ball at Larry, her voice having gotten her attention, he looked back just in time to get hit in the stomach by the rubber wall. "And, by no unforeseen circumstances, the Mewtwos have lost." Mew shouted out.

Suddenly Sabrina Started glowing, her wings became larger and her ears bigger and as the light faded away, a Noivern stood in place of the Noibat that had won the challenge. "WOOOHOOOO I EVOLVED." "Oh this is gonna bring the ratings up" Mew whispered to her fellow legendaries before she continued much more loudly "And by evolving, Sabrina has gained immunity from the votes for two days."

…

 **Confessional: Sabrina**

 **An evolution and Immunity for 2 DAYS could this day get any better. (She pumps her fist in the air)**

…

 **Mewtwos: 2**

 **Victinis: 1**

 **Mews: 0**

"Ok Mews if you win you have to face the Victinis but if you lose the Mewtwos win. No pressure, now send your teams forward so we can get this party started." Mew exclaimed.

Aura, Nat, Mars, Razor and Grace stepped forward on one side while Tanya, Lucy, Sabrina. Lola and Jason stepped forward for their team. "Begin." And the teams rushed forward Tanya, Sabrina and Lucy tried there old strategy but Lucy was easily taken out by a well aimed shot coming from Nat, as the braixen dodged two more balls she threw another taking out Jason as Aura not wanting to be outshined shot a ball but sadly the Alolan Ninetales' shot missed Lola by a decimeter as Nat threw another ball taking out Lola and Tanya as the ball rebounded while the others stared in awe. "Lola and Tanya are out" said Mewtwo as the two girls moved away.

…

 **Confessional: Larry**

 **Nat is so pretty and strong but so is Clem. WOW! I like two girls, oh man what do I do? (Shakes his head in confusion before smiling again) I know I'll tell both of them and see if any of them like me.**

…

Sabrina had taken down Nat with a luck shot along with Razor before Mars shot a ball at her, dodging she shot a ball at him hitting him. "Mars you are out" Mewtwo called out as the electric wolf-lion walked off. Aura and Grace both got hold off one ball each and quickly threw it toward Sabrina, she was able to dodge one but the second hit her wing taking her out (of dodge-ball). "And so the Mews win the first round but are they capable of round two- teams send out your next five players" Mewtwo announced.

 **Mews: 1**

 **Mewtwos: 2**

 **Victinis: 1**

Nat, Matt, Frost, Jack and Vivian stepped forward from the Mews while Nips, Flawless, Jayden, Jocelyn and Bell stepped forward from the Mewtwos as the two groups faced each other, Frost started to let her inner warrior release as her expression changed from gentle to fierce. "Begin" Frost rushed forward and took down both Flawless and Jocelyn before Jayden threw a ball at Vivian. "Jocelyn, Flawless, Vivian you guys are out." As the three pokemon left Frost fired another dodge ball as did Bell, both hitting their targets, "Jack and Jayden you both are out" when suddenly all the balls on the Mewtwos side vanished all but 3, "Oops sorry" Matt apologized dryly but Jack picked up two and threw it forward taking him out while Nips threw one at Nat who dodged with ease before throwing one back at him as Frost started to calm down, while this Bell took out Frost making a certain Crobat growl inaudibly but Venus noticed. "Nips, Frost and Matt you are out" Mewtwo called as the three silently joined the audience as Nat took out Bell. "And Nat secures a loss for the Mewtwos who will be voting someone off, who will join them. Find out now on total POKEMON DRAMA ISLAND!" Mew exclaimed as Nat, Frost, Aura, Mars and Grace moved forward again while Elsa, Juliet, Clem, Rush and Ted moved forward from their team, taking the mewtwos spot. "Mews _If_ you win you are safe from elimination but if the Victinis win they must battle the Mewtwos once again. Now Begin" Mewtwo told the two teams, Nat and Aura ran forward quickly and easily took out Ted before ganging up on Elsa with a little help from Frost and Grace as the Medicham was unable to avoid 4 balls but Juliet got back at them by taking Frost out. "And the first ones out are power players Elsa and Frost with Ted on the side." Mewtwo said as the three pokemon walked off Mars grabbed two balls and using his tail took out Juliet while Aura took out Rush leaving only Clem who took Nat out. "Joining them is Nat, Rush and the lovely Juliet." Mewtwo said. And just as he said it, Aura and Mars had taken down Clem. "And with much vigor the Mews win leaving the Victinis and Mewtwos hung dry as the two teams must eliminate someone each, losing teams make your way to the bonfire ceremony now." Victini shouted out as the Mews went back to their separate rooms in the Mansion.

The losing teams were gathered around a campfire where Victini stood. "Just to be clear, Mewtwo will be getting the house and Victinis the cabin as you guys lost. Now if each team will vote off one teammate and not a camper from the other team, we shall begin" Victini sighed, obviously tired.

…

 **Confessional: Ted**

 **I already know I'm being eliminated so no point in trying**

…

 **Confessional: Lorelei**

 **I am so voting for that bitch Tanya, since Jayden may be useful.**

…

 **Confessional: Lola and Jason**

 **Lola: We both are voting for Aldon.**

 **Jason: Even though Lorelei's a bitch she could still be more useful, regardless of her attitude. (Start making-out again)**

…

"Since there are so many of you and it's late I'll make this quick. The votes are in and the ones going back home are ….. Aldon and Ted." Victini said. The Bug just flew off towards the boa but Ted stayed and said his good-byes.

…

 **Confessional: Ted**

 **I was told to speak my thoughts; the others did not as they had… issues. Well anyways, I never thought I'd make it far since I am stuck in a wheelbarrow albeit a automatic one but hey I made some great friends like Larry, Clem, Rush and Jack and if I was to choose who should win, any of them really and I guess that's that. Good-bye national television.**

…

* * *

 **A/N: Ok so how was it. Many people have been telling me about my grammar and comma use. So here's the thing, My computer is so very annoying as it changes any form of punctuation except a few into commas. I tried fixing the problems but please lead your feedback on the chapter and GRAMMAR just don't be rude as I have told you of my issues. And no buy another compute BS as if I could I would.**

 **Fun Fact: Ted was actually going to make it to the top 12 but that idea was scrapped as him leaving would be better to the plot**

 **Aldon was originally going to be a robot that made it into the top five before exploding and taking down a contestant with him but uh yeah very stupid idea.**

 **Ted: Leave a Review and Aldon might talk**

 **Aldon: …...**


	5. Chapter 5: Eat the defeat

Total Pokémon Drama Island

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Total Drama**

 _Italics mean thoughts_

* * *

Chapter Five

"Hello and welcome back to Total Pokémon Drama Island. Last time the contestants dodged balls while some were knocked out of the competition, those being Ted and Aldon. Alliances were made new relationships formed and an evolution courtesy of Sabrina. Find out what happens now on Total Pokémon Drama Island." Mew yelled out to no one in particular.

Jack, Clem and Larry were sitting in Jacks room. It had been decorated with blue wallpaper and bed sheets with posters of Ariados Grande and Pictures of a Sylveon, 2 Glaceons and a There was also a picture of him as an Eevee standing in front of the Sylveon and Exploud and another of 3 glaceons. Larry sat on the soft bed depressed. "Oh cheer up little guy, it's not like Ted's gone forever, plus you'll probably see him again," said Jack trying to cheer the mudfish up. "Are you implying that he will get eliminated soon?" Clem asked icily, "What the- no it's just something you say to cheer someone up" Jack defended himself. _What to do, what to do? Ahah I've got it_ the icy eeveeloutin thought; "Hey Larry Knock Knock" "Who's there" was the sad reply. "Interrupting Cow" "Interrupting Cow w-" "MOOOOOOOOOO" Jack 'interrupted' Larry went crazy at that and Clem cracked a smile. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA" And the jokes continued as Jack started to do some silly dances and the two pokemon laughed with him.

Venus was busy decorating his room with Aura, Frost and Nat's helps, for the first time ever, Aura was not glaring at Nat. The 3 pokemon were painting the room purple while Venus was painting the Hogwarts symbol on the already painted walls. "So Venus anybody you have your eye on?" the alolan Ninetales asked innocently yet mischief was present in her eyes. The Espeon, shocked fell down in paint while the ghost and fox-witch laughed. "EEEEK, NEED SHOWER NOW" the cat-fox yelled, rushing to his shower while the other three giggled and continued painting.

…

 **Confessional: Aura**

 **Ok that was kind of mean, but he should already admit that he likes Mars. He's not fooling me, Frost and even (shudders) Natalie.**

…

 **Confessional: Venus**

 **(Brushing his fur/hair) I DO NOT LIKE GETTING DIRTY OK! (says it very slowly).**

…

Matt was hanging around in the bar, drinking a soda while Razor and Grace shared a Vanilla Milkshake. He sighed looking at them. _Wish I had that_ he thought to himself before walking past the two. Looking down at his hand, he noticed he was holding Graces ring, Grace's diamond ring. Grace's Diamond Engagement ring that read _**you are my life you are mine.**_ Matt was starting to freak and ran for it taking the ring with him as he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't break their relationship. Grace, after she had stopped kissing looked down at her hand and screamed "AHAHAHAHA MY RING!" "Hey babe calm down, we'll find it, right now promise." Razor consoled the bunny as he tried to calm her down.

...

 **Confessional: Grace**

 **That ring was given to me when my mate, Luke a lucario, but then he died in (shivers while wiping tears) the incident and I've been wearing it until I find true love.**

…

Venus, after a vigorous scrubbing, walked out only to find the room painted while the painters were gone. Sighing he started to dry and decorate with his psychic powers.

Michael was flying around and observing Tanya who was stalking Jason. "Interesting" he mumbled to himself before flying away, he wanted to beat them for some reason. Looking at another girl heartbroken and confused satisfied him, little did he know, another camper thought the same thing but with different contestants.

Jayden was in the sick room since Jayda was sick. They had agreed that Jayden was pose as her and make his own team lose so that flawless could leave. "And also-achoo- remember to make my daily sacrifice and make sure that it is NOT a-a…a...achoo, a competitor, don't want any lawsuits and also remember, your team should lose." Jayda listed off.

…

 **Confessional: Jayden**

 **(Mocks Jayda) do this do that. I want this I want that. (stops mocking Jayda) little does that girl know that she'll be the one losing, and also, props to making Grace cry, it feels good to see people in pain. (Takes out red make-up and contact lenses and applies them)**

…

Verity, Juliet and Raiden where in a clearing waiting for Belle when suddenly a Meganium walked out of the bushes, Juliet and Raiden were both staring at her while Verity scowled. "Hey guys it's just me Belle, I just evolved." The Flower Dinosaur snapped the two out of their trance "Anyways, since you were so late, we decided on what to do next. We will try our hardest to win and if we lose we think Lowell should leave, he does NOT do anything." Raiden told the newly evolved pokemon. "Did you come up with that all by yourself, you are so smart!" Belle replied, fake happiness in her voice. "Anyways, I think we should plan ahead, maybe think of people who don't contribute like Lowell, Munch or Larry, I don't want to target anyone but…." Raiden trailed off, "It's ok Raiden, I understand but we got to do whats best for the team." Verity consoled him as Juliet was thinking. "Hey maybe we should also observe the other team, I mean the merge is bound to happen." "That's a great idea Juliet, Raiden you could hang with the Mewtwos while I watch the Mews." Verity ordered, Juliet you keep an eye on both and use your psychic powers to the fullest while Belle, you should form friendships on the Mewtwos with Raiden." After this both Verity and Juliet went towards the Mewtwos while Raiden stayed put a little upset while Belle continued forward.

…

 **Confessional: Raiden**

 **I didn't think my idea would lead to this but I mean it's not wrong and Verity seems to be all nice but she hides her real self I guess with the others. I mean, I like a girl whos smart, nice and can take charge her being the most beautiful girl ever is just a plus (he sighs dreamily) but she probably doesn't like me so…**

… **.…...**

Mars and Aura were walking on the beach, Frost had left a little while ago and the two were walking towards the Mansion to go and help Venus out with his room. Aura had felt bad that she left her friend and decided to bring back Mars to help. When they entered the Mansion's room corridor they heard laughs coming from Jacks room and entered only to see Clem, Larry and Nat (who had come here after leaving) laugh their asses off. Suddenly they heard a voice that sounded like Victini, "Guys, I want to torture the campers already, ARCEUS!" Then they heard Mew "Victini I get it and I also get that I have almost no personality but I'm not whining so you shouldn't too." They then heard Mewtwo "And I'm just like all the other chefs, mean so you could say none of us have personality so shut it assholes" The two quadruple pokemon walked in and saw it was jack as they too were laughing hard. "Jack you ha-ha should have ha-ha told us you were so funny ha-ha" Mars Laughed while Jack blushed bashfully. Aura was also laughing, having fallen down on her side she couldn't help but laugh thus much, she normally didn't.

In his room, Venus could hear everyone laughing and sighed.

Lowell and Munch were in the Kitchen pigging out with Flawless as the 3 ate in silence not saying anything. Munch stopped eating and just left but the other two did nothing. He started walking away from the kitchen when he bumped into 'Jayda' who for no reason started attacking him viciously going as far as to sending him flying towards Elsa who was meditating in her clearing, she looked up shocked as the swinub hit her. The pig thing got up and dusted himself before complaining and apologizing. "I am so sorry Ms. Elsa but it was Jayda, first she attacked them then she flung me away because I flung into her!" "That girl is quite….abnormal…. I saw her killing a pidgey for Giratina" The peaceful medicham told Munch the started talking and actually got along, both of them were pacifists who came from clans that shunned them because of this and while one loved exercise and the other loved food the two became fast friends.

…

 **Confessional: Munch**

 **Elsa is so nice and cool, maybe I can make some new healthy dish that she would love. Its nice to do stuff for friends.**

…

 **Confessional: Elsa**

 **Munch is a nice young man, he too does not believe in violence, which is nice to say, and maybe he and me could work out and meditate sometimes. It would be nice to share my thoughts with someone other than my clan mates who do not appreciate it.**

…

Lorelei was relaxing, having frozen Vivian with an Ice beam, she was thinking of what to do about the faggot and decided to humiliate him but how when suddenly an idea struck her. She cracked Vivian with a rock and slithered away, the bug still fainted.

Tanya had left the couple alone after firing an air cutter which caused multiple trees to crash on Lola who only barely survived while the two couples panted. "Hey Lola," Jason called, "Wanna make an alliance." Shocked, Lola agreed, "Sure thing sweetie now CAN YOU GET THIS FUCKING TREE OFF OF ME!" the houndoom gulped before helping his girlfriend.

Frost was floating by when she heard a beautiful voice singing, she floated towards the sound and saw who it was, Michael. " _When I See my face, the whole world stops and stares for a while, cause I'm amazing just the way I am_ " He sang. "You have a nice voice Mr. Narcissist," he heard causing him to fly up. He turned his gaze towards the voice and saw Frost smiling, her white skin a faint red. "Well it seems like someone likes narcissists with good voices" he smirked. "What th-no I do not like you!" She exclaimed before turning around, but not before noticing the pink on the crobats cheeks. She started floating away when she heard his voice again, "Don't tell a soul about this. Otherwise your dead." However, she ignored and left him alone.

…

 **Confessional: Michael**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (cries in frustration) what is wrong with me; She just-AHHHHHHHHH (bangs his head against wall)**

…

 **Confessional: Frost**

 **Does he like, like me? I would mind if he did but does he?**

… **.**

"Campers meet us at the mess hall, ASAP ok, your next challenge will be beginning shortly" Mew announced.

One by one, each camper entered the mess hall, Venus being the last one; his forelegs were shining a little. It was as if he had put make up on it. "Ok first thing first, Jayden is sick so he will not be competing for the challenge, giving him immunity so we will need one person from the other teams to sit out" Victini told them. "So tell me, who is gonna sit out." "Are you not going to tell us the challenge first?" Mars inquired. "No" was the response. Immediatley the teams started discussing who would sit out.

"Ok so it might be physical so Venus and Michael which one of you is going to sit out?" Aura asked. Michael looked offended while Venus quickly raised his hand, this caused Michael too scowl at the younger cat-fox. "Ok its decided, Mew Venus will sit out from our team." Aura told the pink host. "Who died and put you in charge ice fox" Michael said dryly. "I did, now shut up or you will regret it got it bat brain" She replied cooly yet calmly. "Umm hello, I am a bat. Next time think of the come-back before answering got it." Michael snickered. "Ya'll should stop fighting and get to the challenge since the other team already chose the swinub over there." Nat told the arguing couple. The two glared at her but she was right so the team walked over to the hosts. "Ok Munch and Venus are sitting out. Now we will explain. The challenge has five rounds, each round will be harder than the rest ok. The challenge itself is a eating competition and we will be telling you the ingredients after you eat the dish, to opt out you must eather vomit or just tell us that you quit. If you think your team should forfeit also tell us that. The last one standing will win for his or her team. Also 4 players will be leaving tonight, two from each team. Ok now sit down on the benches." Mew explained. The teams did as told but the Victinis looked disappointed at letting Munch sit out.

…

 **Confessional: Venus**

 **It sure is a good thing I sat out. I have a weak stomach.**

…

The teams were waiting as Venus and Munch sat on the side when Mewtwo brought in the first course, hidden by a cloche he put down one infront of each competitor. Using his psychic powers he was about to lift the cloche when 'Jayda' spoke up, "I'm out, don't feel like doing the challenge." 'Her' team looked at her with shock, some like Juliet and Verity glared while others like Raiden were extremely shocked. "Ok we have our first dropee" Mew said as 'Jayda' stepped away. Mewtwo the lifted the cloche to reveal cheese and crackers with a red dipping sauce. The campers looked at each other in confusion, all were thinking that it would have been something easy. Each competitor ate the snack quickly, soon only the empty plates could be seen. Almost instantly everyone gagged but nobody vomited yet. "So you all ate it, not surprising but let's see if you can handle the ingredients. The crackers were made out of dirt, flour, Lillipup drool and old pidove eggs. The cheese was made in the old abandoned Stantler factory and was sitting in the sun for 3 years, made from mouldy stantler milk, old pecha berries and yellow spray-paint, the dip was just blood." Mew told the teams and immediately Flawless vomited, seeing this Lorelei vomited but she did it on her tail. "OK Flawless and Lorelei are out." Victini cried out as Lorelei looked disgusted while Flawless said, "Well I hope all of you enjoy eating your crappy food, I am going to enjoy watching some of you fail." Everyone glared while Nips tripped him as he passed by causing the pink monster to fall on his face and flail around as he tried to get up but failed. Meanwhile Mewtwo brought in the next course, setting one plate in front of everyone, he lifted the cover only to show a platter of sausages. Noticing what they were, Aura and Michael both opted out, there team stared at them confused. Jayden also noticed what the food was as did Venus. Jayden smiled to himself, knowing what pain the Pokémon would face.

The remaining contestants easily ate their food, some with caution. As the food finished most of the girls had enjoyed it but the boys felt a little wrong. "Hmm so two of you leave before eating, you all finish and no one vomits or gags, well let's do something about that. These sausages were made out of the TESTICLES of a Tauros, Stoutland and LUXRAY. How does that make you feel Mars?" Mew asked cruelly, Mars was twitching and suddenly he hurled, a lot as he ran out of the mess hall in hope for a bathroom, Razor also hurled along with Jason, Belle and Rush. "So Razor, Belle, Jason and Rush are also out. Bring the next course Mewtwo." Victini yelled while laughing a little as Mew just laughed and Laughed. Mewtow brough the third course in, this one was not covered in a cloche as he revealed a soup, that was neon green, "I'm not eating that" Juliet exclaimed, "I could die since I'm half fairy" "So is Clem" Elsa argued, knowing what it was. "But she's half steal type so…." She reasoned while Elsa sighed and nodded as the rest started drinking the soup, immediately Larry, Verity, Lucy, Sabrina, Jack, Nat and Matt all vomited. "Well you're all out as the following pokemon left while the rest slowly drank when Lola also vomited right after finishing as Mew told her she was out. "So round 4 reveals the toughest of the tough. Clem, Raiden, Grace, Tanya, Frost, Nips. Lowell and Elsa remain let's see who can stand two hear the ingredients" said Mew, "The soup was made of nuclear waste, a sludge bomb from a Garbadour, Weezing and Muk and an old boot" immediately Elsa, Vivian and Tanya vomited while Frost and Grace held their stomachs and mouths. "Hey hope you guys are all feeling well, I don't really feel the taste so just wanted to check on you guys?" Raiden asked nicely as Verity stared at him dreamily before vomiting again. Hearing this, Jayden got a plan, he would use his hidden power. "Ok so in the 4th round if you do not finish your food in the next 5 minutes you are disqualified ok?" Mew told the campers as they nodded while Mewtwo brought the 4th course as soon as he put the plates down 'Jayda' immediately attacked Raiden, "Hidden Power Ice" 'she' shouted as Raiden froze his team stared at 'her' in shock but 'she' laughed. Mewtwo took the cloche of the plate and revealed a steak, vegetables, a yellow liquid sauce and mashed potatoes. The teams started eating except Raiden as the rest ate quickly, Nips finished first and almost gagged as did Frost as she finished next, Lowell almost finished before 'Jayda' froze him leaving his and Raiden's plate unfinished. "And time is up, Victini's you gus lost again, and coming in 3rd place you have earned the Loser Cabin again. Also lets tell you the ingredients, The steak itself was moldy Pignite meat that is 19 years old and was kept wrapped in a pair of human unwashed socks in the trunk of his car" Venus vomited. " The vegetables were plastic dipped in chemical colouring while the mashed potatoes was just mashed up Milotic Scales" Venus vomited again along with Verity who had been melting Raiden with scald. "And the sauce was straight up Milktank Piss, Machamp's armpit and pubic sweat and mayo" Mew finished as Venus just kept on three remaining contestants were also turning green when suddenly Frost started vomiting "And Frost is out, Mewtwo bring in the desert" Mew demanded as Mewtwo brought out two bowls of 'chocolate' ice cream. "Ok for this I will tell you what it is. It's just shit" Mew told them as she and 'Jayda' started laughing everyone glared at 'Jayda' Nips and Grace stared at each other, well Nips stared at Grace, the bunny was just staring at her with sadness, meanwhile Matt gulped. Nips took a tentative bite and immediately vomited and so did Venus. "And once again the Mew's win, by the help of Grace proving girls have a stronger stomach. I mean we have to, especially since you know monthly problems" Mew said as most of the guys except Venus and Michael cringed. "We have arranged for all of you to receive stomach pumps, so all of you please move towards the infirmary" Victini told them. As soon as he did almost everyone except Jayden rushed to the infirmary. Jayda walked out of the infirmary all better and walked towards the bonfire where Jayden was to meet with her, as she sat down he came up and told her what happened excluding 'her' behavior and issues she created. He told her about how 4 pokemon were leaving and they both agreed to vote off Lowell and Munch.

An hour later both the Mewtwos and Victinis sat infront of Mew. "Ok since you all ate and everything, I decided on no Marshmellow so if I call your name you are safe. Now go and vote." The campers walked towards the confessional.

…

 **Confessional: Clem**

 **I know who I'm voting for but who else I guess Lowell, since he doesn't do anything**

…

 **Confessional: Larry**

 **Clem is voting for Jayda and Lowell so I guess I'll do the same.**

…

 **Confessional: Tanya**

 **Bye-Bye Flawless and Lola**

…

 **Confessional: Michael**

 **Oh they won't know what hit them, I know I'm not on their team but who says I can't screw with them. (grins evilly)**

…

 **Confessional: Sabrina**

 **I know who I'm voting for, bye-bye Flawless and Bell**

…

 **Confessional: Jocelyn**

 **I guess Flawless and Bell**

…

 **Confessional: Jayda**

 **And done**

…

 **Confessional: Elsa**

 **Sorry Lowell but you do nothing really and I do not care about Jayda, first she attacks Munch and now this**

…

"Ok I'll start with the Mewtwos, if I call your name, you are safe, First up Tanya"

"Jocelyn"

"Nips"  
"Jayden"

"Lorelei"

"Next time I should be first" the snake said.

"Anyways, Sabrina and Lucy"

"Flawless, Bell, Lola and Jason you all received votes, now for one of you it unanimous, the other received one vote, that one was Lola you are safe."

"Now another one of you received 3 votes while the other got 7, the one with 3 was Bell, Flawless and Jason you are all out!" Mew exclaimned as everyone was shocked to hear Jason leave.

"But none of us voted for Jason, it should have been the bell or skank to leave" Tanya called out "Nopes well thems the break huh" Mew said while pushing Jason into the boat while Flawless threw a tantrum. "Ok you know what, I hate you all, Tanya you are just a bitch, Lola stop being a slut, Jayden, you are alright I guess and Nips you can suck my dick, Sabrina and Lorelei you guys are ok too and Jocelyn I LOVE YOU also Lucy you do nothing" he shouted before jumping into the boat.

"Ok then from the Victinis I'm going to make this quick, Jayda and Lowell you guys are out" Mew said as Lowell sighed and walked into the book while Jayda stayed put. "What the hell, how could I have been eliminated I did nothing right Jayden" she shouted "Oh please you froze both Lowell and Raiden, quit the challenge and beat Munch up and don't ask your brother he was sick" Juliet told the girl with disgust. "What the- Jayden what did you- Jayden" she looked directly at her brother with tears in her eyes while he looked away uncomfortably. "I understand" she said meekly while hopping into the boat.

…

 **Confessional: Jason**

 **So I'm supposed to share my thoughts and feelings. Anyways it's a bummer I was eliminated this early but whatever. Lola babe hope you win but I mean I regret not making friends with anyone. Ok bye**

…

 **Confessional: Flawless**

 **I already told my feeling but I hope Jocelyn wins, I love her but I didn't even get much screen time even though I'm so awesome!**

…

 **Confessional: Lowell**

 **Meh who cares, didn't think I would make it far, hope Munch wins I guess**

…

 **Confessional: Jayda**

 **(is crying violently) I hope Jayden doesn't (sob) win.**

…

Jayden was at the dock with his team, he felt guilty and sad but he wasn't supposed to, she shouldn't have pushed him around but still- "Ok we need to find out how Jason left, someone changed the votes but who?" Tanya commanded while Lola nodded. In the shadows a pokemon lurked, silently laughing.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? Yes I know Flawless left but I only accepted him for a challenge but I didn't know what to do with him but hey you haven't seen the last of him. You'll see what I mean later. Ok I will be having exams for two weeks so don't expect any updates till Halloween. Also I have been sick since October but it's almost gone so only my wheezing and coughing is left (yay). Leave some criticism but no flames ok. I am sensitive.**

 **Fun Fact Flawless: He was going to be the runner-up along with Jayda but meh.**

 **Fun Fact: Jason  
He went to Juvie for knocking out 5 guys two of which were cops because the three tried to mug him and he thought the cops were also going to mug him'**

 **Fun fact: Jayda**

 **She was gonna win but I have plans so meh**

 **Fun Fact: Lowell**

 **Nothing, he was just cannon fodder and a stereotypical Munchlax who ate a lot and was going to make it far but who cares**

 **Jayda: Leave a review to get rid of Jayden or to help me please (starts sobbing so much you should review out of pity)**


	6. UPDATE

**UPDTAE: This story is over. Not because I cannot do it oram too lazy but because I am not enjoying writing it plus I have exams on 21** **st** **-25** **th** **November and 15** **th** **-25** **th** **December than again in February and March yeah my school sucks. Instead I will start a new fanfic, a mystery dungeon type thing except not full mystery dungeon. I want you all to vote from these Ocs provided to me but I have confirmed some pokemon. You can also send me some but I can only except 5 ok. It will be released from 26** **th** **December to 3** **rd** **January and I will try to release on the 26** **th** **so there can be more Updates**

 **Confirmed Cast:**

 **Venus the Eevee(male)**

 **Aura the Alalon Vulpix(female)**

 **Mars the Luxio(male)**

 **Ace the Eevee(female)**

 **Rocky the Bagon(male)**

 **Shadow thew Zoroua(male)**

 **Wish the Blissey(female)**

 **Luck the Absol(female)**

 **Kineaset the Alakazam(male)**

 **Shock the Jolteon(male)**

 **Angel the Milotic(female)**

 **Bless the Gardevoir(female)**

 **Katai the Arcanine(male)**

 **Character you must vote from. These are Ocs that are not mine instead they are ones already provided to me. Vote for 3 out of the 6**

 **Michael the Crobat: Fuzzboy**

 **Raiden the Venasaur: Krisdavolos**

 **Natalie the Braixen: MasterKat1**

 **Nips the Gengar: Krisdavalos1**

 **Tanya the Drifloon:jalengu02**

 **Ok now here is the format for the OC.**

 **Species:**

 **Gender:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Back-story:**

 **Talents:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Moveset: (4-8 only)**


	7. Elimination Order

Elimination order for Total Pokemon Drama Island

Yolda 35th

Aldon 34th

Ted 33rd

Flawless 32nd

Lowell 31st

Jason 30th

Jayda 29th

Jocelyn 28th

Violetta 27th

Grace 26th

Matt 25th

Rush 24th

Belle 23rd

Frost 22nd (returns)

Bell 21st

Lorelei 20th

Verity 19th

Razor 18th

(Frost Comes back and MERGE!)

Nips17th

Sabrina 16th

Jack 15th

Raiden 14th

Elsa 13th

Mars 12th

Lucy 11th

Clem 10th

Munch 9th

Nat 8th

Frost 7th

Juliet 6th

Tanya 5th

Aura 4th

Venus 3rd

Michael-runner up

Jayden-winner

 **A/N: So if you want, leave a review I will give each characters well character sketch, relationships with the rest, achievement and reason for elimination if you ask in a review, I might do it anyways though so…..**


	8. Chapter 8

Jocelyn 28th

Title: The Horny Cow

Why was she eliminated: Everyone saw her using Milk Drink and they thought it was 'something else'.

Challenge: Dark Escape, a challenge in which they all had to escape from a cave

Biggest Moment: Using milk drink infromt of everyone and Punching Belle in the face and Tail slapping Violetta.

Relationships: Had zero no friends or boyfriends or girlfriends

Violetta 27th

Reason for elimination: Lorelei found her annoying and she was useless

Challenge: Dark Escape

Biggest moment: Almost winning the challenge by flying up before Jack accidently froze her wing but lorelei switched the votes and he was safe.

Relationships:  
Lorelei: Were allies but Lorelei found her annoying.

Belle: Both became good friends since their allies found them annoying. They both became friends when Jocelyn was eliminated since it was there idea as she knocked the two out in rage.


	9. Elimination Order 3

Grace the Lopunny (female)

Age: 18

Place: 26th

Title: The Married Heartbreaker

Reason for Elimination: Razor found out that she was married, even though it was an arranged Marriage and the Husband had been lost at sea for 2 years right after their honeymoon, Razor was heartbroken and Quit but Grace took his place instead as she loves him.

Episode she was eliminated in: The Race at Sea.

Major Events that happened to her in the story:

Her Wedding ring was stolen by Matt and she was extremely angry at him. She broke down in the episode she quit as she was reminded of how her husband an Incineroar called Blitz was lost at sea and she revealed everything to Razor and Lola but Lola first who convinced her to tell razor. She beat up Michael quite badly by destroying his boat causing his team to lose and for Frost to almost get eliminated but the Razor quit and Grace took his place instead. Michael hated her and got Jayden to freeze Razor so she thought that he stopped loving her as he did not say goodbye. She was eliminated by a cannon shooting her towards loser land.

Relationship:

Razor: She and him started as a couple and soon became very important to each other but they hit a rough area in the episode Race at Sea and technically broke up. When Razor was eliminated he explained everything to her and the two got back together. At the Afterparty Razor proposed to her and the two will get married meaning that they will not compete in Total Pokemon World Tour.

Lola: She confessed her engagement and marriage to Blitz to Lola first and Lola convinced her to tell Razor. The two became friends in the episode Sing along to my Song.

Matt: Lola hates Matt with a passion and during the episode Return Off the Losers, instead of trying to win the challenge, which she could have easily done, Lola focuses on getting Matt to lose allowing Frost to win and Return. She almost kills him in Vote off the Losers.

 **A/N: Hey guys, yes I might do a TPWT but I will decide that after Christmas eve so look out on Christmas and I will be writing some off the episodes, mostly one I which Merge is close or we are at the Merge. If I do do TPWT the list of contestants will be posted on Christmas Eve YAYAYAYA**


End file.
